Je ne voyais que toi
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: Petit OS Thor/Loki. Enjoy! Quelques personnages d'Avengers sont présents!


**Je ne voyais que toi**

 **Petit OS sur le couple Thor/Loki. J'adore ce pairing et j'ai hâte de voir la suite de leur aventure en 2018. Enjoy! Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

Les ennemis ne cessaient d'apparaître de part et d'autre, ils étaient nombreux. Leur puissance, cependant était peu développée, inégale par rapport aux Avengers qui les combattaient avec hargne.

\- Quel est leur but ?! Cria le Faucon qui couvrait les airs. Un coup de poing suffit à les mettre à terre.

\- Je l'ignore. Répondit le Captain à travers son oreillette. Mais, ça m'inquiète.

\- Toujours à t'inquiéter Cap ! Quel rabat-joie tu fais ! Et s'ils étaient seulement là pour faire mumuse avec nous.

\- Je ne pense pas, Tony, que les coups qu'ils reçoivent les amusent beaucoup.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Steve, souffla Natasha, un danger plus grand doit être en marche.

\- En tout cas, sourit Clint, il y en a deux qui s'amusent.

Au loin, chacun pouvait apercevoir Hulk et Thor courir, crier et fracasser chaque créature qui se mettait en travers de leur chemin.

\- Et de cent, mon ami ! Exulta le Dieu du tonnerre. Je suis le meilleur !

\- Hulk est le meilleur ! Cent quarante-trois.

\- Non, non. Les premiers ne comptent pas. Le pari n'avait pas débuté.

\- Mauvais joueur.

\- Tricheur !

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire ? Cria la masse verte.

\- Je vais le répéter. Hurla à son tour le fils d'Odin, tu es un…

\- THOR ! L'interrompit une voix.

Il se tourna vers l'origine de l'appel. Intrigué, il trouva devant lui un jeune homme, un jeune Dieu vu son habillement. Il n'était pas asgardien mais certainement pas humain. Et il ressemblait étrangement à….

\- Est-ce que mes jouets te plaisent ? Ils sont là uniquement pour toi.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda le blond intrigué.

Au vu de l'étonnement puis de la colère qui apparurent sur le visage du garçon, Thor sut que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi…chuchota dangereusement l'autre.

\- Je le crains, mes excuses.

\- Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses ! Tu vas payer cet affront.

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, il sentit une déferlante magique envahir son corps. Il ne pouvait lutter contre cette attaque. Son esprit se vida, son corps se ramollit, le noir devint son ami.

Ses compagnons virent le Dieu du tonnerre tomber inconscient sur le sol. Satisfait, l'homme à l'origine de cette attaque, disparut emportant avec lui ses subordonnés.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! S'emporta Iron man après quelques secondes de stupéfaction.

* * *

Depuis ce jour, trois jours exactement, Thor était inconscient. Aucun examen médical n'avait pu déterminer ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Les médecins et Bruce durent reconnaître leur impuissance.

\- On pourrait contacter Asgard. Souffla Le Faucon en détachant les yeux du corps endormi du Dieu.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Répondit Steve.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Les relations sont conflictuelles, longue histoire.

\- Faire venir un magicien ? Suggéra Clint.

\- Ils ne connaissent pas la magie Asgardienne. Je pense que ce sera inutile.

\- Alors quoi ? On attend simplement. S'agaça le Faucon.

\- On essaye de trouver une solution. Sourit Natasha.

\- J'en ai peut-être une mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va vous plaire. S'exclama Tony.

\- Dis toujours. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Thor connaît un magicien, nous le connaissons tous d'ailleurs.

\- Non, hors de question, Tony.

\- Il est la solution, Nat ! L'unique solution.

\- Il veut tuer Thor depuis des années. Souffla Sam.

\- S'il avait vraiment voulu le tuer, il l'aurait fait.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ils sont frères et malgré les dires de Rodolphe, il aime son ainé. S'il avait vraiment voulu le tuer, Thor serait déjà mort et enterré.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais si vous avez des suggestions pour réveiller la belle au bois dormant, je suis preneur !

\- Bon, soupira Cap, appelons Loki.

* * *

Trouver le moyen d'appeler le Dieu du Mensonge et de la Malice ne fut pas aisé. Mais, après deux jours, Stark fut fier d'annoncer qu'il avait réussi un nouvel exploit.

Armés, prêts à parer une éventuelle attaque de Loki, ils mirent leur projet à exécution. Une lumière blanche envahit la pièce après la mise en marche du système.

\- Qu'est-ce que…Souffla une voix qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaitre.

\- Hello Rodolphe ! S'enjoua Stark.

Initialement dos à lui, l'asgardien se tourna vers l'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais, ici ?! Grogna le magicien.

\- On voulait faire une surprise party et on s'est dit qu'on aimerait que tu sois de la fête.

\- Quel honneur.

Le brun observa les personnes présentes. Il n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaitre.

\- Mon cher frère ne fait pas partie des invités ?

\- C'est l'invité principal, au contraire. Soupira Steve.

Loki fronça des sourcils.

\- Où est Thor ? Demanda-t-il tentant de cacher son angoisse naissante.

Il fut emmené à l'infirmerie de la tour toujours sous bonne garde. Peu importait, il voulait voir son frère. Quand il entra, il ne put que constater que le pressentiment qui l'avait envahi quelques minutes plus tôt se confirma. Thor était blessé. Il se précipita à son chevet, enleva la couverture qui le recouvrait pour tenter d'apercevoir l'origine de son mal.

\- Ce n'est pas une blessure physique. Intervint Steve.

\- Alors expliquez-moi, bon sang !

Une bagarre a éclatée il y a cinq jours. Un magicien semble-t-il qui connaissait Thor. Mais, notre ami ici présent ne l'a pas reconnu. Il s'est mis en colère et voilà le résultat.

\- De la magie…

L'esprit de Loki fusait, ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Son frère était en danger, il le sentait. Il fallait qu'il trouve la solution. Il passa une main sur son visage inquiet. Sa respiration se faisait plus laborieuse. Ses mains ne cessaient de trembler.

\- Hé, Rodolphe, tout va bien ?

Cette simple phrase suffit à le faire revenir à la réalité. Son caractère reprit le dessus.

\- Il me faut un endroit plus au calme, je dois le déplacer dans un lit plus confortable.

\- Allons dans sa chambre.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Etage supérieur, au fond à droite.

Sans avertissement, Loki se téléporta avec Thor.

\- Jarvis ? Questionna Tony.

\- Monsieur Laufeyson a transporté Monsieur Odinson dans sa chambre, Monsieur.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, chacun fut soufflé par le spectacle qui s'y déroulait. Tendrement, Loki, qui s'était débarrassé de son armure, avait placé son frère en position assise, la tête reposant sur son épaule. Il s'appliquait à enlever le haut que portait Thor découvrant ainsi son torse. Il l'allongea ensuite puis retira le pantalon laissant le Dieu en boxer.

\- Tu fais quoi, là Rodolphe ?

\- Thor n'aime pas être trop vêtu quand il dort.

\- Tu aurais pu lui enlever le tout par magie.

\- Je n'en avais pas envie.

Sans plus prêter attention aux autres présents, Loki s'assit sur le rebord du lit et replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille du blond.

\- Je vais te sortir de là, mon frère.

Positionnant ses mains au-dessus du torse du malade, Loki laissa sa magie agir.

\- J'avais raison, se félicita Stark.

\- La ferme. Répliqua Clint.

* * *

Un tour de garde fut instauré pour garder à l'œil le Dieu de la Malice. Celui-ci n'avait cessé son œuvre depuis son arrivée.

Steve regardait avec étonnement cet homme, cet ennemi, ce prince déchu tenter de sauver celui à qui il prétendait vouer une haine immense. Il fut surpris, agréablement. Peut-être y-avait-il encore de l'espoir de le ramener vers le droit chemin ?!

Un cri de rage le sortit de ses pensées. Loki balança son poing dans le mur.

\- Vous devriez faire une pause. Suggéra le Captaine.

\- Une pause ? Alors que mon frère est aux portes de la mort ?

\- Votre fatigue ne l'aidera pas.

\- Mon impuissance non plus.

\- Vous ne trouvez rien ?

\- Si, je sais ce qui le maintien dans cet état. Un sort ancien. Il vide le corps, l'esprit et le cœur. Pour l'instant, Thor est une coquille vide. Enfin l'était.

\- L'était ?

\- J'ai pu ramener son cœur.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'essence de ce que l'on est ne provient pas seulement de l'esprit. Il provient également du cœur. Ce qui est le plus précieux pour une personne n'est pas gardé dans la tête mais dans le cœur.

\- C'est déjà bien dans ce cas. Un des trois composants est déjà revenu.

\- Mais, je n'arrive pas à atteindre le reste ! Je n'arrive pas à faire revenir….

Pendant que le Laufeyson arpentait la pièce de part et d'autre continuant son monologue, Steve posa son regard vers le malade. Un sourire étira son visage.

\- Heu ! Vous devriez regarder ça. Dit-il tentant d'interrompre l'autre sans obtenir de réponse.

\- Hé ! Finit-il par crier.

\- Quoi ?! S'agaça le Dieu.

Il fit un signe de tête vers le lit. Dirigeant son regard vers la destination du geste, Loki leva les yeux de surprise quand il le vit, lui, son frère, conscient, le regardant de ses yeux bleus bien éveillés.

\- Thor. Murmura-t-il en se précipitant vers le lit. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Loki. Reçut-il comme réponse.

\- C'est moi, mon frère. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Loki.

\- Oui, Thor, c'est bien moi.

\- Loki.

\- Thor…

\- Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le Captaine, la peur au visage.

* * *

\- Il ne dit que ça ? Demanda Stark, les bras croisés sur le pas de la porte observant les asgardiens.

\- Oui, il n'a que le nom de son frère à la bouche. Loki, Loki et encore Loki. Répondit Steve à ses côtés.

\- C'est une amélioration, au moins.

\- Le cœur et le corps sont revenus.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le sort qu'a reçu Thor est en rapport avec le corps, le cœur et l'esprit. Ils ont été vidés de leur essence. Loki semble avoir pu faire revenir deux d'entre eux.

\- Et apparemment, le cœur de notre cher ami est rempli de son frère.

\- Apparemment, oui.

\- Il faut que tu boives un peu, mon frère.

\- Loki.

\- Je t'en prie, bois un peu.

Présentant le verre d'eau muni d'une paille à la bouche de son frangin, il fut déçu qu'il ne l'accepta pas.

\- Loki.

\- A la guerre, comme à la guerre alors.

Buvant une gorgée d'eau, il se pencha et joignit sa bouche à celle de son frère sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à vider le verre.

\- C'est une drôle de méthode…Chuchota Tony toujours étonné.

\- Ça fonctionne, au moins.

Posant le verre sur la table de nuit, Loki ramena son frère en position assise.

\- Si on allait prendre une bonne douche, maintenant.

\- Loki.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre se rapprocha de son cadet et l'entoura de ses bras calant sa tête au creux de son cou. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer à son tour, caressant les cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillaient le visage.

\- Tout va bien, n'abandonne pas.

* * *

Réunis autour de la table, les Avengers tentaient d'identifier, via de multiples caméras, l'agresseur de leur ami.

\- On ne voit pas bien, constata Clint.

\- On ne voit rien, tu veux dire. Soupira Tony. Il est malin, très malin.

\- Il faudrait comprendre ses motivations. Pensa Steve.

\- Thor doit être la principale.

\- Il semble l'avoir connu. Peu de temps vu son souvenir éphémère.

\- Hormis cet élément se désespéra Tony, on ne peut rien en conclure d'autres.

\- Ne trouvez-vous pas que….

\- Quoi, Bruce ?

\- Non, ça ne se peut.

\- Dis-nous ! Ordonna l'archer.

\- Son comportement me fait penser à un ami éconduit, à un ami oublié.

* * *

Le Dieu de la Malice avait conduit son frère dans la salle d'eau où il lui avait fait couler un bain. Il l'avait déshabillé et l'avait aidé à se plonger dedans. Aucune gêne entre eux. Ils s'étaient déjà vus nus plus d'une fois.

\- Loki. Appela de nouveau le fils d'Odin en prenant la frêle main de son frère.

\- Tout va bien mon frère.

Il sentit les lèvres de Thor se poser sur sa main dans un doux baiser. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. A regret, il se retira de l'étreinte.

\- Juste pour cette fois. Sourit-il en commençant à se déshabiller sous le regard interrogatif de Thor.

La magie lui permit d'agrandir la baignoire où il se glissa avec délectation. Ses fesses touchèrent à peine le marbre qu'il sentit son frère venir à lui et l'enserrer fortement. Il sentit sa tête se poser sur son épaule, les bras encercler sa taille et les jambes se verrouiller à ses hanches. Ça aurait pu être gênant et immoral si c'était la première fois que ça se produisait. Surtout que leur virilité était en contact. Mais, combien de fois n'avait-il pas expérimenté l'expérience plus jeune ? Plus d'une fois. Et puis, ils n'avaient cure de l'avis des autres. Ça n'avait jamais eu d'importance par le passé, ça n'en aurait pas maintenant.

Loki caressa d'un premier temps les cheveux blonds avant de dégager le visage qui reposait sur son épaule pour le prendre entre ses mains. Il sourit à son frère observant les traits qu'il lui avait tant manqué puis déposa un baiser sur son front. Quand il le libéra, Thor revint se nicher sur son épaule. Il enroula à son tour ses bras et jambes autour du corps de son ainé pour le rapprocher davantage de lui dans un soupir de bien-être.

\- Hey ! Rodolphe ! Je peux entrer ? Entendit-il après plusieurs minutes, à son grand regret. Steve est avec moi. On a une question à te poser ?

\- Faites-donc.

Quand les deux Avengers entrèrent, ils furent surpris par le spectacle. Rogers ne put s'empêcher de rougir en détourant légèrement les yeux.

\- Ne soyez pas si prudes. S'exaspéra le Dieu.

Thor n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait s'être endormi.

\- On ne dit rien, nous.

\- Non, Stark mais vous n'en pensez pas moins. Quelle est donc votre question qui semble si urgente ?

\- Il semblerait, d'après notre enquête, que celui a attaqué le koala qui vous sert de frère, soit une connaissance intime.

\- Intime ? Il ne l'a pas reconnu d'après vos dires.

\- Peut-être pas intime pour Thor mais intime pour l'autre gaillard.

\- Et en quoi ça pourrait nous aider ?

\- Vous…vous n'avez pas une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? Demanda Steve qui avait repris contenance.

\- Pas à ma connaissance. Thor a de nombreux amis mais tous de gros balourds.

\- Vous avez été séparés.

\- Oui…je pense connaitre une personne qui pourrait aider. Je vais aller le voir.

Il disparut subitement de la salle de bain avec son frère.

\- Il est parti… ? Nu… ? Souffla Tony à l'adresse du Captaine.

\- Pourriez-vous veiller mon frère pendant mon absence ? Entendirent-ils de la chambre.

Les deux Avengers se tournèrent stupéfaits vers le lieu de l'appel et purent voir Loki habillé prêt à partir. Thor dormait tranquillement dans son lit, un vêtement de son frère dans ses mains.

\- Je reviendrai vite. Il aura besoin de se nourrir à son réveil et je doute qu'il vous laisse l'aider. J'ai donc préféré lui laisser une trace de mon odeur pour qu'il reste endormi le plus longtemps possible.

\- Vous êtes…étranges tous les deux. S'exclama Tony les yeux écarquillés.

Dans un sourire sournois, le Dieu de la malice disparut.

* * *

Heimdall se tenait droit et discret. Il attendait son visiteur qui ne tardait pas à arriver.

\- Bonjour Loki. Salua-t-il.

\- Heimdall. J'imagine que tu es au courant.

\- Bien sûr. Vous prenez des risques en venant ici.

\- Thor est en danger.

\- Votre frère…Celui que vous détestez tant…enfin c'est ce que vous prétendez.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour bavarder. Odin est au courant pour son fils ?

\- Non, je ne l'en ai pas informé. Cela n'a pas trait à Asgard directement.

\- Bien sûr, c'est seulement le futur roi qui a été blessé et a perdu l'esprit. Soupira-t-il. Soit…

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Qui est cet homme ? Qui est celui qui a attaqué mon frère ?

\- Votre frère ? Il semblait que…

\- Heimdall…assez. Réponds.

\- Un être que Thor a rencontré pendant votre exil. Peu de temps. Il semble qu'il se soit attaché à votre frère plus qu'il ne le fallait.

\- Qui ?

\- Eimer.

\- Un Dieu ?

\- Pas tout à fait.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- L'espoir est un grand vecteur d'illusions.

\- C'est un magicien puissant en tout cas.

\- Puissant oui. Vous aurez beaucoup de mal à libérer Thor du sort dont il est victime.

\- Ce n'est donc pas impossible.

\- Au prix d'un sacrifice.

\- Dites m'en plus.

* * *

Steve et Tony étaient assis au chevet de Thor toujours endormi. Deux heures étaient passées quand Loki fit son apparition.

\- Alors ? Demanda Iron man en se levant.

\- J'ignore exactement le lien que Thor a avec ce magicien mais je sais comme le vaincre.

\- Comment ?

Le Dieu ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha du lit où il s'assit et secoua Thor dans la perspective de le sortir de son sommeil.

\- Mon frère, il faut te réveiller. Un repas t'attend.

\- Loki. Appela Thor en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Je suis là, je vais te sortir de là.

* * *

Le Dieu de la Malice portait une autre cuillère à la bouche du Dieu du Tonnerre qui l'a pris docilement.

\- C'est…étrange. Soupira Clint.

\- Tu l'as dit, répondit Tony. Qui aurait cru que Rodolphe était si maman poule envers son frangin ? Il est surprenant, prévenant, presque attendrissant. C'est tout mignon.

\- Je vous entends, Anthony Stark. Je suis tout sauf mignon.

\- Si tu le dis, Rodolphe.

\- Loki, pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce que tu as découvert concernant l'attaquant de Thor ? Demanda Steve.

Donnant la dernière bouchée à son frère, il se leva et s'approcha des Avengers.

\- J'ignore qui il est ou la raison réelle de son attaque envers mon aîné mais Heimdall m'a permis de connaître la solution au problème.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

Loki sourit tristement.

\- Je m'en charge. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- On pourrait t'aider. On est là pour ça.

\- Vous ne le pouvez pas. Je suis le seul à pouvoir régler le problème.

Le Dieu sentit deux bras entourer son cou par derrière.

\- Loki. Entendit-il.

\- Tout ira bien, mon frère. S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers la source de cette attention.

\- Loki.

\- Je te le promets, je vais te sortir de là. Continua-t-il en se blottissant dans ses bras.

* * *

Le lendemain, Loki mit son plan à exécution. Il ordonna aux Avengers de lui trouver un espace désert où il pourrait faire appel à sa magie sans limite. Il permit à ceux qui le désiraient, Clint, Tony, Steve et Bruce, de l'accompagner. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute manière. Thor devait être présent et quelqu'un devait veiller sur lui.

Quand ils sortirent du jet, tous sauf Thor que Loki avait confiné à l'intérieur, chacun pouvait constater l'air grave que le Dieu portait au visage.

\- Je vous le répète, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, n'intervenez pas. Je sais ce que je fais. Prenez soin de Thor. Faites-en sorte qu'il reste en sécurité.

\- On a compris, Rodolphe. Même si on n'est pas d'accord.

\- Je ne vous demande votre avis. Obéissez, c'est tout.

Loki se mit au centre de la place, sa magie commença son œuvre. Les Avengers présents le virent réciter une incantation. Un vent violent puis une tempête apparurent soudainement.

\- Tu m'as appelé, Dieu du Mensonge ? Fit une voix amusée.

Chaque personne présente fut surprise par l'homme qui venait de faire son apparition. Même Loki qui cacha, cependant, son étonnement.

Devant eux, un magicien aux cheveux noirs et longs, à la peau pale, au corps fin et au sourire énigmatique. Habillé de vêtements prêts du corps et de couleur verte, ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver face à un double de…

\- Vous voyez ce que je vois ? Demanda Clint les yeux brillants de questions.

\- Oui, c'est stupéfiant. Souffla Bruce.

\- Une copie conforme de Rodolphe.

\- Qu'est-ce que Thor avait dans la tête ? Murmura Steve aussi surpris que les autres.

Loki observait cet être étrange.

\- Tu as l'air surpris. Ria l'observé qui opta dès le départ pour le tutoiement. Tu ignorais mon existence.

\- Visiblement. Qui es-tu ?

\- Un ami de ton frère.

\- Pourrais-tu être un peu plus explicite ?

\- Un amant, un partenaire sexuel, celui qui l'a fait crier des heures durant.

Une colère sourde envahit l'être du Dieu de la Malice. Il tentait, cependant, de garder son calme. Il le devait.

\- Tu n'imagines pas. Ria l'autre. Allongé sous moi, soumis à mon bon vouloir, il criait et criait encore mon nom me suppliant de continuer à le…

Une lame frôlant sa joue l'interrompit dans ses paroles.

\- En colère ? Dit-il en essuyant le sang sur sa peau.

\- Contrarié.

\- Il a aimé, pourtant.

\- Pas assez, sans doute. Il ne souvenait pas de ton nom si je m'en réfère au sort que tu lui as jeté.

En voyant les épaules de son ennemi se contracter, il sut qu'il avait visé juste. Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, il continua.

\- Es-tu sûr que ce soit ton nom qu'il hurlait ? Es-tu sûr que ce fût toi qu'il suppliait ?

Il s'amusait à tourner autour du magicien dont la colère augmentait petit à petit. Son plan fonctionnait.

\- J'ai vu juste, n'est-ce pas. Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Il ne se souvenait pas de toi parce que c'était moi qu'il voulait, c'était moi qu'il voyait. C'était mon nom qu'il criait pendant que tu le baisais.

\- Assez ! Hurla l'autre en emprisonnant Loki de sa magie.

Les Avengers voulurent intervenir en le voyant en danger mais il les arrêta d'un non tonitruant.

\- N'intervenez pas ! Cria-t-il.

Il sentit son corps quitter le sol. Il se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, à l'horizontal, tel un pantin. Il aurait pu se défendre, abattre ce misérable d'un seul coup mais il ne pouvait pas. La vie de Thor en dépendait.

\- Je vais te tuer comme un insecte que l'on écrase sous sa chaussure.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer la vérité. Sourit malicieusement Loki qui sentit les liens se resserrer autour de son corps.

Même s'il était puissant, il n'était pas insensible à la douleur. Et elle devenait de plus en plus intense.

\- De toute façon, il n'est plus maintenant. Ce n'est plus qu'une coquille vide.

\- Une coquille qui ne cesse de prononcer mon nom.

Incrédules, les Avengers regardèrent l'échange qui se déroulait devant eux. Loki emprisonné tentait de mettre le magicien en colère. C'était évident. Mais pourquoi ? Pour quelles raisons ?

Stark vit Thor apparaitre à ses côtés. Ce dernier était resté dans le jet à la demande de Loki. Et depuis son accident, il ne faisait que ce que son frère lui disait. Pourquoi était-il là, dans ce cas ?

\- Loki.

Du coin de l'œil, l'appelé avait vu son frère. Très bien, la première étape était terminée.

\- Je le libérerai de son sort. Souffla le Dieu souffrant. Je le libérerai et il sera mien. Je le ferai mien.

\- Je l'empêcherai. Je te tuerai et je le tuerai ensuite.

La magie de l'intrus se fit plus dense, plus forte. Loki la sentit traverser son être brutalement, douloureusement.

\- Je pensais que le Dieu de la Malice serait plus difficile à vaincre. Tu n'es pas la hauteur de ta réputation.

Les dents serrées, Loki tentait de résister à cette pression de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Un sacrifice, il fallait un sacrifice pour sauver son frère. Il y consentait. Il était un ennemi, un vilain comme l'appelait les mortels. Mais, personne ne ferait de mal à Thor. Sauf lui évidemment. A l'occasion.

\- Tu n'es rien. Souffla Loki en souffrance. Tu ne seras jamais rien pour Thor. Je suis son frère… le seul homme qu'il aimera… jusqu'à a fin de son existence. N'as-tu pas remarqué ? Peu importe mes crimes…il me pardonne toujours…il m'aime toujours.

\- Assez ! Cria l'intrus. Il laissa la magie sortir de son être et s'attaquer à son otage.

Loki la sentit s'introduire en lui pour s'attaquer à son corps, à ses organes. Il criait, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La douleur était si intense, si forte.

\- Crie petit insecte. Ria l'autre. Crie, supplie-moi de t'écraser.

Les Avengers regardèrent le spectacle douloureusement, ils auraient voulu intervenir, le sauver des griffes ennemies mais ils avaient l'ordre de Loki en tête.

Thor voyait son petit frère prisonnier, crier de souffrance entre les mains de cet homme. Son cœur voulait qu'il arrête, voulait qu'il lui rende son Loki. Pourtant son esprit restait vide. Que devait-il faire ? Il devait faire quelque chose, il le sentait, il le savait. Son cœur lui disait. Un cri plus fort, plus désespéré le fit sortir de sa torpeur, brisa le sort. Les yeux fixés sur son frère à demi-inconscient, sanguinolant, le corps mou, les bras ballants le mit dans une rage soudaine, une colère sans nom.

\- Supplie-moi, supplie-moi de mettre fin à tes souffrances.

Loki n'entendait presque plus, ne voyait presque plus. Même la douleur n'était plus aussi intense. Il la ressentait à peine. Le goût métallique dans sa bouche lui donnait envie de vomir mais il n'en avait même plus la force. Il voulait dormir, se laisser aller. Il discerna faiblement un cri puis les liens se desserrer. La gravité reprit ses droits et l'attira vers le sol.

\- Je suis là, mon frère. Susurra-t-on à son oreille en le rattrapant avant qu'il n'atteigne le béton.

Il fut déposé auprès des Avengers.

\- Thor, murmura-t-il en voyant des cheveux blonds encadrer un visage presque indistinct.

\- Tu m'as ramené. Je reviens vite.

Son frère l'eut à peine quitté qu'il se laissa aller à l'inconscience.

* * *

La chaleur qu'il ressentait au creux de sa joue l'amena à rejoindre le jour, il pencha la tête sur le côté pour appuyer ce touché agréable.

\- Loki ?

On l'appelait.

\- Loki ? Tu m'entends ?

Il laissait un gémissement répondre.

\- Je suis là, mon frère.

Frères ? L'étaient-ils encore ? Un sentiment plus beau se développait, il le sentait. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa vision floue se stabilisa à la vue du visage inquiet de Thor.

\- Tu es revenu. Murmura-t-il faiblement

\- Grâce à toi. Tu m'as ramené. Ton sacrifice était…

\- Je t'aime.

La déclaration soudaine de Loki surprit Thor. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Ce n'était pas une déclaration fraternelle. Il le savait. C'était plus fort, plus beau que ça. Il se releva légèrement et se pencha vers le visage de son frère ? De son amant ? Peu importait pour l'instant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un tendre baiser.

\- Tu me dois des explications. Souffla Loki le front contre celui de Thor.

\- Des explications ?

\- Qui était cet homme ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je t'assure.

\- Thor…

\- Je te promets, Loki. Cette soirée-là, je ne voyais que toi.

La fatigue l'accablant, il posa sa joue sur celle de son ainé et sourit faiblement.

\- Tu es un idiot. Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Dors, repose-toi, ton idiot sera là à ton réveil.

Il sentit un baiser se poser sur son front. Le sommeil l'emporta. Les questions et les difficultés viendraient bien assez tôt. Autant profiter d'un repos bien mérité et pourquoi pas de quelque chose de bien plus intéressant après.


End file.
